


we will be all we ever need

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BUT THEN THIS IDEA JUST HIT ME OVER THE HEAD, Coming Out, Crack, F/F, F/M, Humor, I SWEAR I WAS GONNA WRITE SOMETHING SERIOUS, M/M, No Spoilers, She's gay Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: It doesn't have to be this way.....Kaede has two hands.





	we will be all we ever need

He was gonna do it. After a whole hour of psyching himself up, saihara was finally gonna say it.

It wasn't that hard, was it? Just three words. Only three.

He just had to say it.

"U-um.. Kaede-san?" The girl turned, purple-pink eyes turning to met his gray-yellow ones. 

"Oh! Saihara-kun!" She exclaimed, apologetically moving away from shirogane, who shrugged and walked towards maki, instead. Kaede tilted her head at him, and his nervousness.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Her voice was coated in worry, and his face flushed.

"A-ah.. it's nothing important.."

Kaedes face scrunched up at that obvious lie, concern lacing into her voice, "You know you can tell me anything. We're friends, right?"

"Ah. Yes. Friends." Shifting his hat, licking his lips briefly, he continued, "About that. I.. was wondering if you.. wanted to be more than friends?" 

She cocked her head, before understanding dawned on her. 

Her face went blank, "Saihara, I'm gay."

.....

....

What?

_"What??"_

Kaede smiled, apologetically.

That... explained a lot. Kaede always did express her thoughts on girls—hell, she called shirogane _sexy_ when they first met. In retrospect, saihara wondered how he missed it.

"I thought you knew... I've been dating maki and shirogane for a month, now."

"Oh."

Speak of the devil, maki came up to Kaede, red eyes peircing.

"Hey, we're getting ready to leave," she started, before her eyes shifted over to him, her face darkening, "hes not causing you any trouble, is he? I could kill him." 

Saihara paled at that, before Kaede, apparently used to such casual threats, rushed in.

"No, no! He didn't do anything wrong. Did you and shirogane decide on where you wanted to go on our date?" 

And just like that, Kaede casting him one last apologetic look, all three girls left. Apparently to get ice cream.

"Well, that sucks!" A voice said, suddenly, "but you always have me, saihara-chan!" 

Kokichi beamed at him.

Oh _god_.


End file.
